Prodigal Son: Quest for the Fleece
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alex Mercer, after returning Zeus' bolt, is on yet another journey. Thalia's trees has been poisoned leaving Chiron accused of treason. With Luke siding for Chronos and the camps borders weakening by the second, Alex and company set out for the Golden Fleece to save the tree, and keep the camp safe again.
1. Back in the saddle

**Hey guys, just got SoM, I've noticed that Prodigal Son didn't get any reviews, and so I aim to actually get a review. I wanna hear your opinions, I already have a lay out but what do you want changed? I already listed a few in the early chapters of P.S. so list some below and I'll think about it. If you don't remember/are too lazy here is a list: Go to Calypso & Camp J. instead of Percy, think about saving Zoe & Bianca etc. So just type one below it'll only take 5-10 seconds and I'll see you on the other side, bye.**

Have you ever woke up from a dream to just realize it was just that? If you haven't then you won't know what it feels like, but if you have...then you'll never feel the intesity of mine. But what if it was real, what if what you just dreamt had actually happened? Thats what happened to me, my name is Alex Mercer (don't get me started with the name) and when I was 8 I fell into the world of gods, monsters and everything in between. I quickly adjusted myself to the life style, but last year a special boy came to the safe heaven for people like me-demigods half gods half mortal-and changed everything. He was Percy Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, and either our savior...or destroyer. In an attempt to clear his name of a false theft, me, Percy, Grover, and our mutual friend Annabeth set out for the underworld to find the bolt from our suspect. After traveling from New York all the way to Los Angeles we confronted Hades, the god of the underworld. We soon figured that we had been set up by the god of war Ares. After safely getting out of there I confronted Ares in a battle, in the end I defeated him and retireved both Hades' helm of darkness and Zeus' master bolt. But that was a year ago, and since then I grew stronger, I managed to control this...power I now call Geass, and with it I'll will defeat all of those that stand in my way, monster or not.

**Prodigal Son**

**Quest for the Fleece**

**written by LeonardChurch814**

**Original story by Rick Riordan**

**Pulished by Disney Hyperion**

"Mercer, not too hard mate, or you'll crash us into those rocks."Kenway yelled over the sounds of the waves hitting the Jackdaw.

Here I was, Alex Mercer, unknown son of a god, dual-swordsman, retriever of the bolt and helmet, and finally the idiot steering the infamous Jackdaw.

"I know I know, I'm not deaf!"I yelled back.

Edward thought it would be an excellent idea to teach me how to be a pirate, it wasn't going so well. I had damaged the hull several times and managed to lose some of our heavy shots.

"It doesn't look like it from down here mate!"Anne said.

Anne Bonny was the new quartermaster of the Jackdaw since Edwards old one Adewale left. Anne was a red-head, she was Irish I think and she was pretty wise if you asked me.

"How long did it take you to get a hang of it, huh!?"I asked.

"Minutes."He smirked.

"Damn Kenway."I said under my breath.

"Just stop the damn thing before we all meet Davy Jones locker."Kenway ordered as he took hold of the steer.

"I don't know how you drive this damn thing, it humungous."I told him.

"Aye mate, but you have to turn it like one of those things you have these days."

"Cars are different, they don't take 10 seconds to turn."I told him.

"Meet me next month alright? We'll continue training later."He told me when we 'parked' in a random spot on the New York harbor.

"Fine, see yah later."I told him.

"Remember, you must wait for her to respond, not force 'er!"He yelled.

"Yeah yeah!"

I continued down the road, it was a sunny day in New York, and things were mild. When I first came here it was a _big_ adjustment trying to get used to the damn cold. It felt worse then winter of 2013-14 when in snowed in Egypt, but some ass didn't let us get snow! Who does that, I only had snow once in my life, the amount of snow in New York is tripled then in Texas.

I left for CHB, since it's temporarily me home. When I completed the quest I was ushered to the big house, not literally. Chiron just thought it would be easier then living in the Hermes cabin, only until a god has claimed me as their kid. With that said, I opened my room, it was a plain orange with a desk with a bunch of reports from Satyrs everywhere for demigods. It was basically just that really. On the walls were posters of favored rock bands, A7X, Breaking Bad, stuff like that. I went to go lie down on my bed, I looked at the it read June 26.

"Oh that's nice."I said."Wait June 26!"

For those of you who don't know June 26 is the last day of School in New York. and it so happens that today is Percy's last day of school. That means Cyclopes...did I mention I was from a reality that published Percy's adventures into books, yeah FYI I guess.

"Gotta go gotta go!"I ran out the door and to the arch way in the CHB entrance.

I summoned my very own motorcycle, technically it's a horse that's crazy fast and is mine alone. I was able to conjour him with Geass, lately I've been able to summon more powerful objects, I call him butt stallion. After Handsome Jacks diamond studded pony, it was a hilarious name too. I got on butt stallion and drove off, hoping Percy hasn't reached P.E. on the way.

**later**

"I know Percy's in danger but how are we-is that a bomb?"She asked.

"Don't worry it's just some modified C4."I told her.

"C4, is that an assualt rife!?"She questioned.

"Annabeth calm down, this will work I promise, just need to set the knockback to 10 and explosiveness to 2 aaaaand...we're good."I set the charge on the wall.

"You're gonna kill me some day, I hope you know that."Annabeth told me.

"Don't worry, just move before I press the button."I told her.

I stood up against the wall with my modded M4A1 filled with silver (working & tested) bullets. I pulled out the trigger and timed the explosion.

"3...2...1...BREACH!"I yelled as the wall crumpled from the C4 and exposed Joe Bob in the center of the court about to attack Percy.

It felt like one of those call of duty breaches where eveythings slo-mo. I went in and shot up Joe Bob, though he didn't die immediately so I threw the gun away as it ran out of ammo, don't worry I got the C4 and gun from my Geass it can make anything. I unsheathed my two swords from my bracers, Elucidator and Dark Repulsor, very sharp and very deadly swords that I earned from Kenway a few years ago.

"Percy move!"I yelled as I ran up to Joe Bob.

I lunged at him, at got him right in the chest, I got on Elucidator (which surprisingly supported me) and jumped up to cut off his head, I fell to the floor and retrieved Elucidator.

"You okay Perce?"I asked.

"Yeah...what...how...?"He was confused.

"We came here to get you."Annabeth said.

"Your that girl...your that girl..."I turned to see Sloan, I walked up to him.

"And you,"I punched him."get the hell outta here."I told him.

I got back to them to hear Annabeth tell him to bring Tyson as she left.

"What-what?!"The principle didn't know what to say.

"Jackson and his friends did it!"Sloan said.

"It's time to go Percy."I told hiim as I exited the building.

I ran outside, Percy and Tyson in tow. We ran to a nearby alley to find Annabeth waiting.

"Thanks for the support back there."I said sarcastically.

"Where'd you find him?"Annabeth ignored me.

"Fine ignore me, not like I did any of the work or anything."I sat on a near trash can.

"He's my friend."Percy told her.

"Is he homeless?"She asked.

"I'll be right here, y'know...not being cared about."I said.

"What does that have to do with anything? Why don't you ask him?"Percy asked.

"He talks?"Annabeth asked.

"Just minding my own business, gonna go into retail y'know earn me some money."I said in an old man voice.

"I talk...your pretty."He admitted.

"Ew, gross."She backed away.

"Tyson, your hands aren't burnt."Percy realized.

"Of course not, I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to take you on with him around."She nodded to Tyson.

"I'll be that old man that yells at kids for not being as usefull as the last generation 'You darn kids and your new age technology hooligans and shenanigans!'"I spoke in a old mans voice.

"Shut up!"They yelled at me.

"FIne fine, jaysus, don't have to be so mean about it."I raised my hands.

They continued their conversation like normal, and we proceeded to go to corner of Thomas and trimble. Annabeth fished out a drachma and chanted then dropped the gold coin on the road. A rectangle formed from the ground it was blood colored and out of it came an NY taxi cab except it was grey.

"Passage? Passage?"One of the women said.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood."I said.

I got in first, then Annabeth, Tyson, and finally Percy.

"Ach! We don't take _his _kind."The left one said.

"Extra pay on arrival."I held a bag of Drachma, that I fortnately had from pirating.

"Done!"She agreed.

The place was uncomfortable to say the least but it seemed to support us, I wonder if this thing was like those tents from Harry Potter, small on the outside huge on the inside, I want one of those.

"Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus, ha!"The middle laughed.

She stepped on the accelerator and my head didn't like. We drove around at like 100 mph, probabaly even faster.

"Look out! Go left!"

"Well if you gave me the eye Tempest, I could _see _that!"She complained as she avoided behing hit by a delivery truck.

"Wasp! Give me the boys coin, I wanna bite it!"

"You bit it last time Anger! It's my turn!"Wasp denied.

I knew that the chariot of damnation was like a roller coaster with out rails but this was crazy.

"It's not!"

"Red light!"Tempest yelled.

"Brake!"Anger yelled as well.

Wasp did the opposite and floored the damn thing and went even faster.

"Excuse me"Percy interuppted,"But...can you see?"He asked.

"No!"Wasp answered.

"No!"Tempest answered.

"Of course!"Anger answered.

"They're blind?"Percy asked me.

"They have one eye."I said.

"Each?"

"Total."I said.

"Not feeling so good."Tyson moaned.

"I here yah."I replied.

Annabeth and Percy argued the grey sisters argued leaving me and Tyson to sick to care. Their voices drowned out as I decided to plug them, I closed my eyes and though of the tune. Imagine a bass plucking and a women humming,.

"Ooooooh,

ooooooh,

ooooh,

You and I were in a dream

You'd follow close wherever I'd lead

The steps you'd echo on and on

You'd catch me safe if ever I fall

Your hand in mine, we walked along

No hill too high, no road was too long

To stay with you, my only dream

To share your life, whatever it means."I sang.

I looked up, everything seemed peaceful. Percy and Annabeth were in their seats. The Gray Sisters, still driving crazy stopped shouting and drove. This thing sorta always happened, it was only one verse of the song. I remember mom singing it, because she sang it so often and never too far between, it was her way of saying she loved me. I don't remember much of her, she had these very beautiful eyes, I can't remember what color. She was very kind, a bit protective, and she always had time for me, even when she had to do something, she'd always mix me in some way.

I remember this one time, she had make food, and she'd use me as a taste tester. I can remember her saying 'I bet you love that don't you my little child.', but sadly, I can't even remember what she sounded like, all I can is remember she had a necklace on, it was the shape of a circle, I never saw it completely, but I did however notice one of those stick birds you make an elementary, the one that look live a 'v' but flater and longer wings.

I looked outside, we were already at CHB, had I dozed off for that long?

"Alright now tell me what those numbers mean."Percy said.

"No time, we have to go now."

"Yeah let's go."They all left, I was the last out.

"Goodbye Saruon."I stopped.

"You idiot, we weren't supposed to say anything!"Tempest yelled at anger, in a hushed voice.

I sat down, closed the door and raised a flintlock.

"Tell me everything you know, now."


	2. Attack of the Pidgeots!

**I know the PJO fanbase is huge beyond any recognition, especially Harry Potter, but c'mon guys. Just a few seconds wouldn't give you too much trouble, I like to think that everytime someone follows/favorites or comments I please the crowd of readers, so if you can just type something down below in the comment box I'd really appreciate it and feel better knowing thatd someone is actaully reading it, for all I know only 12 people have read this. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

"Why did you say that?"Anger looked at Wasp.

"I didn't know he knew the name."Wasp defended.

"Shut it! What do you know about Sauron?"I asked.

"Nothing!"Temmpest told me.

I reached forward and plucked their eye from the grey sisters holding it in my hand, ready to squish.

"Talk! Or this time you won't have an eye to find."I threatened.

"Alright alright! We don't know much but we now a decent amount."Tempest said.

"Yes yes, we do!"Wasp said.

"Tell me."I ordered.

"Sauron is the child of a very powerful immortals, they were banned from seeing each other because it was fore-told that a child would become too powerful for Zeus such as it was for Metis, poor Metis."

"I have no time for squabble, tell me everything!"I squeezed on the eye.

"Okay okay! Although born from immortals the son could die, it was possible, but extremely difficult. The child was said to have two powers, one a gift, the other a curse, both would way heavily on his life. He was sent away, no one has seen him since, not even the birth parent, only three people know the full story."Tempest explained.

"And who may that be?"I asked.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The three brothers want Sauron dead, to prevent any chaos and destruction from him."Wasp said.

"If you're hiding anything from me..."I squeezed the eye.

"Nothing nothing! We're not keeping anything from you!"They all screeched.

I tossed the eye to them and left. I ran up the hill to the camp entrance, I saw a bull coming straight for Percy and Clarisse. I pulled out my flintlocks and shot all four in quick succession. The bull stopped to look at me.

"Hey! Beef jerky! That's right over here!"I taunted.

It ran at me with all it's might, probably didn't like me saying beef jerky."Alex what are you-"

"Don't worry Annabeth I got this."I pulled out Dark Repulsor and Elucidator.

It kept running, I stood there not even in my stance."Alex!"

"I got this!"

The bull was right in front of me now, I sidestepped and jabbed both of my swords into it. I used all my strength to push it over and continue to cut it apart piece by piece, I reached for the head and struggled to cut it off. I put both of my swords on either side of the head and with a great swing I cut it off, it flew in the air for a millisecond and land only a foot in front of me.

"Done."I said.

I waved my swords around getting all the oil off of it and wipped it clean. I left the hill, leaving Annabeth and Percy to a conversation. I went for Chiron's place, even though we would get him back in a week at most it still saddened me to see him leave, Chiron was basically the one guy I can confide to (other then Kenway and Bonny), so it pained me to see him packing.

"Hey Chiron."I greeted.

"Hello Alex, how are you?"

"The same as usual, the better question is to ask how you're feeling."I leaned against the wall.

"I fear the worst Alex, but it is always good to see the bright side of things."

"Good thinking Chiron."I smiled.

"Pony!"I turned around to see Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson.

"I beg your pardon?"He asked.

"Chiron what's happening? You're not...leaving?"Chiron was Annabeths preferred second father, he's been here for her ever since she came, seeing her like this is rare.

Chiron ruffled her hair with a good smile."Hello child. And Percy, my goodness, you've grown over the year."

"Clarrise said that you were...you were..."

"FIred. Ah well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created frome the spirit of his daughter poisoned! Mr.D had to punish someone."

"Besides himself you mean,"Percy got angry, Mr.D was a big eyeswore for Percy most knew it.

"But this is crazy! Chiron you couldn't have anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"Annabeth told him.

"Nevertheless, some in Olympus do not trust me now, under these circumstances."Chiron's face darkened.

Hardly anyone knew what he would mean. Chirons father was Chronos, father time, king of the Titans, big baddy of this big prophecy.

"Pony?"Had I dosed out for a bit again?

"My dear cyclopes! I am a _centaur_."He corrected Tyson.

"Chiron, what about the tree? What happened?"

"The poisoned used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen, It must have come froma monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"Then we know who is responsible-"

"Luke."I said.

I know what Percy was about to say but it was definately Luke, he had done it with (maybe) Sileena's help. He had used the poison on Thalia and planned to make it seem like Chiron did it.

"We musn't jump to conclusion-"

"I told you this last year Chiron, that Luke was the one who stole the bolt and ran off to team with _him_."I nudged downwards.

"Why do you always assume it's him?"Annabeth looked at me with cold eyes.

"He flat out told me last year, he obviously joined him."I told her.

"Maybe he is under cover for the gods or-"I started to leave.

"Annabeth, he's not coming back."I told her as I left to room.

**later**

I watched from above as the whole camp filed in for dinner, I had my own little place above the Big House I like to call 'The Perch'. I never liked sitting with the whole Hermes cabin, it was so crowded and clustered. I barely slept their, I mostly just sleep in the tree's, they are way more comfortable then the floor boards. But with that aside I sat down with my food. Chicken strips with garlic bread (yes wierd combo but still good) and fries. I even had a little fire right here to burn food, I ppoured some of the fries and strips in their.

"To whoever helps me find my damn parents."I was not in the bests of moods.

If I was this Sauron it means I coulldl still die, but if both of mmy parents were immortal then how, matter-of-fact why? The possibilities passed thorugh my head, was he cursed, was he poisoned, was he flawed and that's why he was given up, sorta like Hephaestus? These questions flew through my head with lightning speed, and for once I didn't have an answer for them. Apparently there's more world to PJO then what I initially thought.

"Stop worrying yourself hero."I turned around to see a small girl.

"Excuse me?"I was a bit confused.

"For you who knows a lot you sure forget about little old me."She smiled, then it clicked.

"Lady Hestia."I said.

"It is nice to meet you Alexander Mercer."She greeted.

"Alex is fine."I chuckled.

"Hm, usually it'd be I who woulld say that."

"Sometimes you should go about things in different ways."I said.

"True, exact replication does getting boring over time."

"What brings you to my humble abode?"I asked.

"I like to tend to demi-gods whenever I can, make them feel better if I could."She said.

"True, but I think I'm a bit out of the usual league."I chuckled.

"Absolutely, Perseus down there may be curious, but you are an unknown."

"Glad to be so helpful."

"You don't see yourself at home, do you?"She asked.

"...no, I don't."

"Somewhere among the crowd are your brother and sisters. If not then you are still surrounded by family, family is important."

"If it's so important, then why aren't mine coming for me?"I asked her.

"To that I do not know?"She looked down.

"I wonder if it's just a waste of time, if they don't really want me."

"Don't say such a thing, of course they would want you."

"If they don't, I'll show them what they missed out on."

"I must take leave, it has been nice talking to you. But before I go, one last tip, becareful which path you take. I sense great trouble for you."Then she left.

With that I sat back down, and took a bite from my strips."Aw, it's cool."

I looked down to see what was happening, everybody was laughing. Tyson just got claimed by Poseidon, Percy'll come to appreciate him soon enough.

**a while later**

Today was the race, I didn't participate, Percy was with Tyson, Annabeth with whoeever she chose, I didn't have anyone. Well more like i didn't except or choose anyone. I got a few request from Aprhodite's, two from Ares' (even though me and him are on uneven ground), and one from Hephaestus. I had turned down all of them, I really didn't want to do this race.

Today I practiced sword fighting, which was easy because I can beat everyone, even Percy on the occasion we actually fight. I guess the camp had this leaderboard no one told me about because everyone kept comparing me, Percy, & Luke. Next was archery, which was childs play, I really didn't have any difficulty with it. I could snipe a bulls-eye at around 200 feet, which was pretty impressive. Sometimes makes me think if I'm an Apollo kid, then I think about poems and that quickly goes away.

I got out to see the race, I sat down in the bottom middle. As the teams joined together I looked at the trees and surrounding area, there were dozens of pigeons.

'Oh right, the meat-eating birds are here to eat us, well better wait for them.'I thought.

I got ready, flintlocks, swords, Geass, all the things in my disposal were ready to be used. The birds started flying, making a sort of spiral. I got up and unsheathed my swords. To my left I heard screaming and saw the pigeons attacking an Apollo kid, I rushed to him and slashed at the flock of birds. The rest started dive bombing to the others.

"Heroes to arm!"I yelled.

A few birds started coming towards me but I slashed them away before they could. Annabeth and Percy (with their respective partners) started to do their best against thse birds. Clarrise rounded for the second time to win, while Annabeth and Percy went for Chiron's Dean Martin collection. I got really mad, these damn birds were the result of Luke, I just knew it. Then he had the nerve to leave! He will responsible for dozens of peoples death!

Annabeth and Percy came back with the speakers and blasted making the birds go crazy."Now! Archers!"

Said archers were too busy trying to find their bows, unlucky for me, a few birds kept pecking at me. They hurt, and I got angrier, until my breaking point.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

I let out a huge scream as I gave an outburst of red energy. It took the form of a devestator and went to attack all the pigeons, one after another, spikes poked out from me and impaled each bird, this kept going for about 30 seconds. After that every bird on the ground, was dead and soon turned into dust as they hit the ground.

"Bravo, we have our first winner."Tantalus said as he gave Clarrise a golden laurrel.

"Now to punish the troublemakers who dissrupted this race."He looked at me, Annabeth, and Percy.

"DISRUPPTED THE RACE!"Being in this much rage I had no control.

"Do you have something to say?"He looked at me with a smug.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I DO!"I walked over to him.

"Foul language Mercy."He chuckled.

"I'll rip that god damn throat from you, you piece of-"

"Alex stop!"Annabeth held me back from killing that μαλάκα.

"Calm down Alex, let it go."Percy aided Annabeth with holding me back.

"Let me go!"I yelled.

"All three of you get dish washing _&_ stable washing, that'll be all."He smirked and walked off.

"Get back here!"I yelled.

"No thanks."He said as he walked off.

I pushed Annabeth and Percy off me and trudged back to the woods, what an asshole.

**Hey guys, um first off I finished this on the copy-&-paste on FF so plz mind some mis-spelling and grammatical errors. And second, there's this thing called Spritz, which is pretty cool, it makes you read fast by centering the word to where you can read it fine and you could go up to 1000 Words Per Minute, so you could read a Harry Potter book in like just over an hour, which is pretty damn cool if you ask m. Anyway see ya guys later, bye.**


	3. Discussions with Father Time

**New York waters**

When dinner came and went I didn't do the dishes, I went out to the Jackdaw and went to plunder some gold or whatever, all I wanted to do was get away from that κάθαρμα.

"Watch it mate, or you might get us both killed!"Edward said.

"Yeah yeah!"I said angrily.

"Hold up all sail, keep us steady!"I heard Anne say.

"Why are you doing that for?"I asked annoyed.

"It's time for a talk, you seem stressed Alex."She said.

"Stress, haha, you have no idea. My camps dying, we have this κάθαρμα for a director, he has the NERVE to call me out, say it's my fault, and even takes enjoyment in it! Then we have monsters coming in from all sides, impending war and I have to worry about staying alive to actually meet my parents! So yeah I'm stressed!"I told her.

"Jaysus mate, look we got your back, Alex."

"Exactly what Edward said, you need any help, just tell us."

"I appreciate it but now is not the time."I told them.

"Alright, let get back to your camp, is that fine?"Kenway asked.

"That's fine."He took the wheel and sailed back to Long Island.

**CHB**

When I got back I noticed everyone was at the campfire.

"Besides, the sea of monsters? That really isn't an exact location you know?"

"I know, 30 degrees 31 minutes north, 75 degrees 12 minutes west."I said.

"How do you know?"Annabeth asked.

"I went looking for it. Took a while but I found it."Literally, I almost forgot where I hid the stash of PJO books, that woulda ended terribly.

"Wait a minute,"

"WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Is it really necessary,"

"WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Alright! If you're so persistent I'll give you a quest."Wait for it.

"I'll allow our champion to go and find the fleece, with the company of two others to their choosing."Wait for it.

"That champion will be, Clarrise!"There we go.

"What, the dream came to me, and we got the coordinates from Alex, plus Grover's my friend. I should go."Percy protested.

"Sit down you had your chance last year!"An Ares kid yelled out.

"I accept this quest. I, Clarrise, daughter of Ares, shall take this quest."She said in triumph.

Everyone started arguing over who should go when Tantalus yelled out."QUIET!"

"Let me tell you a ghost story. Once upon a time, there was a mortal king who was beloved by the gods. The king was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to bring ambrosia and nectar to earth to figure out the recipe-just one little doggie bag, mind you-the gods banned him from their halls forever. His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And oh yes campers he had terrible children. Just-like-you!"He pointed at a few of us, me and Percy included.

"Did you know what he did to his ungrateful children? Do you know how he paid back the Olympian gods for their cruel punishment?"He (indirectly) told the story of how he fed the gods his children and set us off to our rooms.

I went back to the big house and waited, Percy was comming out soon so it's best to keep an eye on him just in case anything changes. I finally went outside because I couldn't handle the quietness, wasn't good for the ADHD. I walked outside and got a breath of fresh air, I walked to the woods because I liked it...a lot. The forest and deep sense of tranquility is nerve settling. But I digress as I saw Percy talking to Hermes, I could hear in my ear,"Alex help!"From and illusion.

Hermes left and I met up with Percy with Annabeth and Tyson comming up from the rear.

"Heard you calling."I said.

"Yeah is everything alright?"Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't me."He said.

"Then who-what are..."She looked at the supplies.

"Let me explain."Few minutes later.

"And that's what happened."I head screeching in the distance.

"We gotta do the quest, camp needs us."I told him.

"But we'd be expelled."

"Would you rather be expelled or no camp?"I asked.

"Good point."Percy said.

"I'll go too."Tyson said.

"Good, we got beef."I said.

"What no! I mean Percy back me up here."Annabeth said.

"We can't leave him, Tantalus would him for us being gone."

"Percy we're going to Polyphemus's island! He's a S-i-k...a C-y-k...you know what I mean."She told him.

"No choice we gotta move now."I pointed to the harpies moving in on us.

"Yeah we should get going."Percy said.

"Go ask Poseidon for some rides for you."

"What about you?"

"I got my own."I told him.

As the harpies got closer I could hear him asking his dad for anything, I got out a flashbang and threw it at the harpies for reassurence.

"C'mon Perce."I told him.

"We got some."Percy said.

Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson got on their hippocampi and sped off. I ran to the docks and over the hill my horse/bike/anything used for transport came driving down the hill, into the water, and turned into a jetski. I got on it and sped off.

As I sped on the jet ski, I really noticed the beauty of CHB's local lake, the moon high in the sky and shinning down to make the water sprinkle, it looked amazing.

"Alex, turn that thing off or you'll alert the crew!"Annabeth yelled over the roar of my engine.

"Oh, yeah, got it."

I turned off the jet skit and used a paddle to row my boat, it's a pun...y'know 'Row row row your boat'?...never mind. We reached the starboard side of the ship and the hippocampus dropped them off as I got on.

"C'mon Tyson let's go."Percy waved at Tyson.

"Can we bring Rainbow?"

"Rainbow?"The newly named Rainbow whined.

"Um, sorry Tyson, he can't climb ladders."Tyson looked dissapointed.

"I will miss you Rainbow."Tyson hugged the hippocampus.

"Maybe we'll see him tommorow."

"Oh please, tommorow!"Tyson begged.

"C'mon."Percy said as we walked towards the inner parts of the boat.

We walked around to find the cabins, it was really eary. NO noise, anywhere, besides the waves.

"It's a ghost ship."Percy said.

"Smells bad."Tyson said.

"Weird, I don't smell anything."Annabeth said.

"Cyclopes are like satyrs, they can detect monsters, ain't that right Tyson?"He nodded.

"I think you mean 'isn't' Alex."

I stopped, and turned to her.

"What?"I questioned.

"'Ain't' isn't a word."

"I'm texan so stop correctin' my speech Annabeth."I told her.

We finally made it to the rooms, only to find out the depiction in the book didn't give a very good size to said rooms.

"These things are tiny, they can hardly fit Tyson and Percy!"I yelled in a hushed voice.

"Yeah."Annabeth agreed.

"We'll spit in two, just in case one of us get into trouble, Tyson and Percy, you take that one and me and Alex will take this one."

"Woah woah woah. Seriously!"I asked.

"For guarenteed approval of safety Alex, it's no like I want to go to sleep in the same room with you."

"So now you'd rather kick me out!"I asked.

"You're putting words in my mouth!"Annabeth said.

"No I ain't!"

"Ain't isn't a word!"Annabeth stomped in frustration.

"Percy back me up on-this?"I turned to see Percy and Tyson have both gone to sleep.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep, and I'm sleeping on the bottom."She told me.

I could take a risk and open a door to find a bunch of monsters or brainwashed civillians or for certain get on the top bunk with Annabeth in the room. Sorry Percy but I'd rather not get us killed. I went into the room and lied down on the bed, I could hear Annabeth sleeping away, and so did I.

**dream scape**

I sat in a chair, just your average wooden chair, in front of me was a table, and on the other side was none other then Kronos.

"C'mon man, are you still trying to persuade me over to your side?"This happened pretty often, this guy was very persistant.

"Come with me and I'll-"

"Already said that."

"FIne, if you do I will-"

"Said that as well."

"You'll have all the-"

"Again, you've already said that."

"Fine if you don't then I will-"

"Wait is this the first time you've said that...nope you already did."

"Wait until I have my-"

"Hey you said that as well."I joked.

"What will make you come over to my side?"He asked.

"Nothing you have."I said.

"I can grant you immortality, riches beyond your wildest dreams, women...men?"He questioned.

"HELL NO!"I shouted at him.

"Fine fine."He waved it off.

"What will get through your thick skull that I don't wanna team with you. My allegaince is with the gods."I told him.

"What have they done for you!?"

"They have their flaws, not like you don't either, no one's perfect y'know."I told him.

"If it was I who ruled your lineage would have been sought out the first time I layed my eyes on you."

"Okay, one: that's weird, two: no you wouldn't."I told him.

"What ever you think."He said.

"Enough about me, let's talk you, the _wicked one_, titan of time, god of the titans."I said.

"I see no reason."He said.

"Exactly, let's talk early years, back when Gaea and Ouranos still coupled. Your childhood."The room soon became a patient room for relieving stress, the one with the bed-like sofa/chair and the psychiatrist.

"Ah yes, the old days were truly the highest times."He said.

"When you killed your father, did you feel any remorse, any regret?"

"None at all. I didn't take any enjoyment in it either, it was as if crushing a leaf under your foot."He said.

"Once you took control of the new age, what went through your mind?"

"I was king of the titans, with only a few ties keeping me down, reasonable ones. Many things happened during my time as ruler, one of the more effecting ones was the deathless war, by the end of that one we were nearly exhausted."

"Deathless war?"I asked.

"No one took into account of the deathless, I'm not surprised, they are a force to reckon with, I fear my own mother is frighten by their very existence."

"Who are the deathless?"I asked.

"Beings that predate even my mother, the forgotten age, or more known by everyone else, the deathless age, they were not as powerful in magic, but they were outstanding swordsmen and women. Even if they were called deathless, they could still die."Wait what?

_"Although born form immortals the son could die, it was possible, but extremely difficult."_

"The deathless, who were they?"I asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just tell me."I pushed him for info.

"Well they were-"

"Alex wake up."

I woke up with a start, to my right was Annabeth, Percy and Tyson. They were staring at me.

"What?"

"You weren't waking up and you were taking in you sleep, are you okay?"

'Aside fromt the fact that you ruined a perfect chance for information, PEACHY'I wanted to yell.

"Peachy."I said.

**Hey guys I am UBERLY sorry for my long hiatus, but y'know, state tests, laziness, school, and a rusty throat been in the way a little. Anyway shout out to G.S. Pheonix for being the first to review the story...or the whole damn series. Seriously guys I see the statistics, I know people reads these, c'mon and leave a comment down below about your opinions on where the story is going, or things that may be changed in the story plot that I can think over or just honest reviews on what the story feels for you, anyway I'm having a typing spree here so I'm gonna be typing for a long while now so I can catch up and get to TTC becuz I'm so hyped up for typing it MUCH HYPE, DUPERLY EXCITED! Anyway to any long time viewers of my channel, or just plain ppl who seen my other stories I deleted a few stories because either A) loss of interest or B) just wanted them gone, these deleted stories include Requiem (Halo 4xAlpha Series) Ishimura Incedence (Dead SpacexCOD:BO ZombiesxAlpha Series) Halo Crysis (HaloxCrysis, no duh) The Destined One (MInecraft) Too Far down (PJOxAlpha Series) You are My World (Alpha SeriesxEt cetera) Flames Gone Soft (RvB) & Hurt from the Inside (PJOxAlpha Series). Those are the following deleted stories that I have so far, I'll think about others, but in the mean time think of any that I should delete. I wanna continue my RvBxKatawa Shoujo story but I'm a little weary. I just deleted Alpha Effect, (Mass EffectxRvB) I am currently making another Alpha Effect, becuz that was horrible, and still my top reviewed story with 37 becuz it had so many chunks in the typing, damn copy-&-paste. Anyway um, what else...thats's about it, I'll see you guys later bye.**


	4. Monster Cruise ship

**Hello guys, how's it going? Sorry for the hiatus, lost the SOM book and now I found it so that's why I couldn't update this. Anyway I wanna talk about something, rehashes. Now every fandom has that one repeated story plot and eventually it gets overwhelming, well that's why I'm gonna say it now, STOP REHASHING! I can't tell you how many times I've went into the PJO section and saw at least a 'oh Percy's been betrayed' story or 'Percy's been replaced by an egosentric brother of his' or whatever the fuck they put down. I'm so done with it, I really am. Seriously, when I saw a Code GeassxPJO story I was so excited, only to be dissapointed by it being a 'Percy's betrayed' story, I'm not saying the story I just hate that plot line. For christ sake people try and be innovative, like, here's a story someone could use. [Enter name here] has died and Percy has been blamed, now he must find the true killer, or, hey Percy meets his step-family, JUST ANYTHING OTHER THEN THOSE...sorry, I'm just irratated by them. Now I'm not saying all of them are terrible, all I'm saying is that I'm tired of the plot line and really hate it. The one where the seven (plus more) go to Goode H.S. that's another thing, I'm tired of it but schools school anything can change. Anyway I'm done with my bitching here is Prodigal Son.**

The movie hardly did any justice to the Princess Andromeda. Where I stand it's a cruise ship fit for hundreds of people, on the movie it's just a small yacht, seriously? But that matter is irrelevent as we were on a ship full of monsters. The people on board were walking around as if they were high on marijuana, that's what I got from it I don't know about Annabeth but that's how I see them.

"That is creepy."I finally said.

When I first read this I thought they were fine and it was just the mist heavily effecting the people, apparently I was wrong.

"Okay, now that we've spent a night here, I vote we leave as soon as possible."I said.

"Sssssix more joined yessssterday."I heard a womens voice say.

We immediately ran to the nearest hiding spot, the womens room, and went silent. Just by the hissing I could tell what they were snake women, discussing plans right in front of us.

"Yessss, he drawsssss them. Ssssson we will be sssstrong."

"We gotta get out of here, now."Annabeth said.

"You think I want to be in the girl restroom?"Percy said.

"The _ship _Percy, the _ship_."I told him.

"Oh, alright I'm down with that."

"Smells bad."Tyson said.

"-only a matter of time. Don't push me Agrius."

'Luke.'I thought.

"I'm not pushing you. I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't work-"

"It'll work. They'll take the bait. Now come, we've got to get to the admirality suite and check on the casket."His voice went and gone.

"We go now?"Tyson asked.

"Can't, we gotta see what our little diffector is doing."I said.

"And when we do, we're gonna beat him, blind him, and drag to Olympus if I can't help myself."

We argued over who will go, Annabeth voluntered, either out of logic or she just wanted to see Luke. But we diecided it would be all of us going, we left to get our bags and get ready to leave in case. Currently I was wearing a black pain t-shirt with jeans, but that changed when I switched to my robe. When I put it on I swore it was a shade darker then what it usually was.

We sneaked our way to floor thirteen, the admiralty suite. On the way were just a bunch of hypnotized guests. When we were close Annabeth told us to hide, she pushed Tyson, Percy, and herself into a supply room while I scaled the wall onto the level, luckily no one was near me.

"You see that Aethipoian Dakon in the cargo hold?"One of them said.

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"I hear they got two more coming, at this rate, oh man, no contest."I recognized that voice, it was Chirs Rodriguez form cabin eleven.

Chris always came with me to our cheap-ass saturday events, I forgot he turned to Chronos, for once I actually felt sad. I regrouped with the others and we set out to find Luke. When we came across the Promenade it was a heart dropping sight, to see demi-gods wanting to fight against eachother, what a terrible thing Chronos has done. We continued to the admiralty suite to find double oak doors. Tyson listened onto them, copying their voices. I climed on top of the suite and got out my flintlocks and got ready. Finally Luke and his goons burst out the door.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite cousins, why don't you come in?"

"Before we do, allow me to put a bullet in your head."I lowered a flintlock to him.

"Agh, Alex, nice to see you. You've grown."

"I'll have to disagree on that last part, now tell your goons off before I kill you."I threatened.

"I wouldn't think so."Luke smirked.

"And why would that be?"I asked.

"Chris."He called.

"Hands up Alex."I felt the tip of a sword on my back.

I turned to see Chris, pointing a sword at me."So, I guess no more cheap ass saturdays?"I asked.

"Nope."He said.

"Chris, if you wanna make it out of this alive, I suggest you pick up my gun and shoot Luke in the head."I said.

"No can do."He shook his head.

"If this is about your parents I'm pretty sure if you kill Luke they'd be proud in you."I said.

"They had plenty of times, now it's my time."He jabbed his sword in my back pushing me off the roof.

"See, what did I tell you?"Luke smirked.

"You bastard."I told him.

He had us pushed into the room with my guns and equipment taken. It took a while seeing how I had so many thing. The only thing they didn't take was my swords that were in my hidden blade mode.

"A lot more comfier then cabin eleven am I right?"

"Yeah, way more comfy."I said.

"Where are my manners-"

"At the bottom of Tartarus."I told him.

Agrius came up to me and punched me in the gut, and damn did it hurt. They may be covered in fur but they have so much muscle.

"Alex!"Annabeth shouted, I held my hand up to Agrius.

"You...you're gonna be the first one I kill, when I get my stuff back, so help me god."I looked at him with intention to kill him.

"I'm pretty sure you know Agrius and Oreius, bear twins?"Luke smirked.

"Yeah, very friendly."I said.

"Well Alex, it was a pleasure seeing you since last year, learn anything new, find your parents?"

"You poisoned Thalia, how could you?"I was still breathless and my throat was getting hoarse.

"She saved you Luke, _both_ of us. How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her! The gods dishonored her, Annabeth. If she was alive she'd be on my side!"Luke said.

"You're telling yourself lies."I started to get up.

"If you'd knew waht was coming, you'd understand."

"I understand you're trying to over throw the gods. That's more then enough to make the top of my 'things to stop' list."I told him

"The gods have blinded you, can't you imagine a world without them?"

"Already have, already lived that."I muttered.

"You're a monster."Annabeth declared.

"The gods have been around too long Annabeth, what good is old history, when we can make new ones."

"We have history to learn and accept our mistakes, and better from, not to tear it down and rebuild anew. You can't tear away history."I said.

"Why don't you understand, Alex, we can find your parents, Annabeth, we can make a better world, filled with your designs. Join me."He extended his hands.

"Never."I said.

"Alex is a lost cause, but Annabeth, why choose the loosing side especially with company like _this_."He pointed to Tyson.

"Hey!"Percy shouted.

"Traveling with a _cyclops_, talk about dishonoring Thalia's memories! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. Of all people-"

"Enough!"I yelled at Luke, I looked to see Annabeth putting her hands on her face covering up tears.

"Yeah, leave her alone, and Tyson too."

"Oh yes, I heard your father had claimed him. Yes I know all about it, especially your plans for the fleece, what were those coordinates Alex? 30, 31, 75, 12...yes thats it. You see, I still have friends at camp."He smirked.

"You mean spies."I said.

"Alex, what do you think your parents are doing now, as we speak? For all we know they could be out in the mortal world having fun while we bicker like children and do the gods dirty work, maybe they dropped you from the sky that day to get rid of you-"

"I don't care who my parents are, whether they be one of the olympians or the minor gods all I care about is closure, I only ask for answers, not reason. That is what I strive for, if they rather have me gone I don't care."I said.

"Your constant ignorance will get you killed in the future Alex."He sighed.

"You can say the same for your thirst for hollow revenge."I told him.

"My revenge will be enacted before the gods can figure out what has happened."Luke said.

"So what's with the-"Percy pointed to the coffin.

"Whoa you don't mean-"Percy started.

"That's right Jackson, everytime a new recruit joins us, he grows stronger. It'll be only a matter of time before we are ready."

"That's disgusting."Annabeth said.

"Your mother was born from Zeus' split skull, you shouldn't talk."Somewhere in my mind I felt that he was wrong...why would he be wrong? Stupid brain.

"I'm done with you, Oreius take them to the cargo hold."He pressed a button and two uniformed crew members came with batons.

"Oreius, make sure they are dealt with, Agrius we must speak important business."As Oreius poked us with a javelin I could feel the power of Chronos oozing from that coffin, and I didn't like it.


	5. Down time

**What can $90 dollars do for you (I think I just said 90 dollars dollars)? Well for one you can go to the movies, buy a resignated D-Box seat, RealD-3D, a large popcorn and large drink, and watch the mother fucking king of monsters Godzilla. I had to say it was fan-fucking-tastic, Legendary films is now like on the top of my list for greatest fucking movies ever made. Godzilla is a real fan service to the real fans. They talk japanese, best battle I've seen, I think there was a Jaws reference in their I think IDK. But really great film go watch it, worth your monet and super awesome, see ya guys later.**

**Alex POV**

We were lead out of the room to find the door for the cargo bay. It was me, Annabeth, Percy, & Tyson...with only one Oreius. It was only a minute before we were right next to the life rafts. I looked to Percy, he looked at me and turned to Tyson and nodded.

"Now!"Tyson punched him right in to the pool, leaving the kids screaming.

The guards around us tried to do something but I immediatly punched one in the guts and in the face and jumped back to the other and kicked him in the knee, breaking it by the way, and punting him in the face. Percy looked at me with a probably dissaproved face and all I did was shrug him off. The alarm went off and we jumped into the rafts, I could hear arrows over my head so I took out Elucidator and got ready.

"Hold on!"I yelled and cut the rope.

It was like a 20 feet drop into the water, I'm pretty sure the raft would break on impact.

"Thermos, now!"I yelled.

"What?!"Annabeth thought.

"Got it!"Percy handed me the thermos and I started to pull the lid.

"May wanna hold on tighter!"I yelled as I twisted the cap and shot us forward at like 40 miles per hour nearly letting the thing go.

"HOLY HELLLL!"I yelled over the roaring water and constant wind in my ear, in the corner of my eyes I could see Annabeth and Percy I.M. Chiron, no doubt he'd be pissed but that was expected of the old man.

We eventually made it to Virginia Beach with an angry Coast Guard boat after us.

"Can't believe we went 530 nautical miles."Percy said, with that last part monotoned.

"How'd you know that?"Annabeth asked.

"His father,"I started,"he's at sea, wouldn't be called son of the sea for nothin'. He's like a human gps. Percy, how long to Hawaii?"I asked.

"Shut up...and it's 9 to 10 hours."How wonderful.

"To Chesapeak Bay, I know a place where we can hide."Uh-oh, it's that time again.

I twisted the cap a little more to get us going a bit faster so we can escape the Coast Guard, suddenly we were in a river, Annabeth pointed towards the nearby sand bar so I decreased the wind slowly and we were in full stop by then. We all got off as Annabeth lead the way, she always got so gloomy whenever she'd remember the old days with Luke, form expiereience and just from reading it. The place was all marshy and swampy (I guess?) and was pretty humid, but not for this guy, no, I'm a texan and where I'm from we get lots more humidity then this...I miss my humid, lone star, ex-country, state, now I'm getting home sick.

"Here."She said.

She moved aside a leaf branch and showed off a make-shift tent camo'd in leaves and branches.

"Nice job, I guess."I said.

"It's a half-blood hideout."Annabeth said.

"And you built it?"Percy asked, astonished.

"Thalia and I, and Luke."She said.

I really hate Luke, for the whole of the series when I see Luke and Annabeth clash at eachother almost always ended in her crying or breaking down, or just making her feel bad about herself and it really pisses me off. Even though Percy's the one to do it I feel obligated to do it, but I mustn't.

"So, do you think Luke will remember this place?"Percy asked.

"We made dozens of these, I doubt he even remembers where they are. Or cares."She fell onto one of the blankets and went through her stuff.

"Um, Tyson? How about we go search for some donuts?"Wait what?

"Okay."Tyson started to head out, with Percy.

I looked to him and raised my arms in the air, he just shrugged and basically said it was now my problem. Dammit Percy it should be you consoling her not me, this won't bode well for me. I sighed and sat next to Annabeth, who was still mindlessly moving through her stuff for the hell of it.

"Hey, look, I know it's kinda hard to still think about it, but...we gotta face the facts...Lukes turned."I said, she stopped what she was doing.

"You know, it was Luke who did welcome me to the camp, just the next day I arrived...y'know falling from the sky and _living_ isn't usual."I said, she finally turned to me.

"I hate to admit it, but...I never really saw him as a friend...guy was too nice to believe and I was new to the place and even hearing what you told me about him, being the person you always looked up to, the sorta big bro of your group...I always saw him as just another person who got in my way...I guess."And that was true, Luke was an annoyance to me. Whenever I tried to figure out who's parent I was Luke seemed to be the one to stop me and try to relax, even though I did enjoy my relaxation, most (if not all) of my time was trying to determine if I was an Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite (highly unlikely but look at Piper), or any of the minor gods, I just wanted to know.

"I always trusted Luke, no matter what."I could hear her sniffling, craaaaap.

"I know, I feel sorry..no not sorry, more like regretful, to not make sure this never happened to you."I said.

"You don't have to feel like that, it's not your fault."Oh that's so wrong, if it was me she coulda just said that I came here for the soul reason to get information for Chronos in advance to defeat the gods. If it was ME who did it who turned then she wouldn't be in this position, more likely it would be Luke consoling her. Chronos always said that I was always a better candidate to hold him, for whatever reason he hadn't explained. Would it even be Percy who would she'd fall in love with, would they even live? I've fought Percy before and the outcome wasn't pretty for him, but with Chronos' powers' how strong would I be, not even including the stix, the sould reason no one could be hit by with the only exception being the one thing that bounded you to this world. For Percy it was the center of his back, and for Luke it was armpit (I think), what about me, where was my string, and where could it be cut?

These questions flooded my mind. but I had to focus back on Annabeth."Well, we don't know."I lied.

"And we'll probably never know, if it was his fault."I felt terrible lying to Annabeth, but it was neccesary.

"All we could do now is wait for Percy, see if he finds any 'donuts'."I say.

And so we sat there, for minutes and minutes, waiting for Percy where the hell is he?"You know I was thinking about it."

"About what?"

"Luke let us go to easy, did he?"She asked.

"Most defiantely, remember when he said that we'll take the bait, I'm pretty sure he meant the fleece."I said.

"Yeah."We sat in silence again.

I took out a picture from my wallet (gotta have money for the unexpected times) and looked at the picture. It was me, Bonnie, Kenway, with a surprise visit from Ade Wale (an old friend of Kenways) as we got out picture taken. It was a month after I met him and I came back and study from him, he'd been a remarkable teacher, and to congrat me on a tremendous days work we went to town across San Fran. having fun, messing with the cops, all kinds of things...it was one of the nights I wouldn't forget.

"Who are they?"I turned to see Annabeth looking at the photo.

"Oh them, yeah. The woman their, that's Anne Bonnie-"

"Wait, THE Anne Bonnie, famous daughter of Aphrodite that turned into a pirate?"She asked.

Anne wasn't too pleased whenever she was labled as a daughter of Aphrodite, she never liked Aphrodite because she thought the goddess of beauty had 'no back bone or even an ounce of humility' as she quoted.

"Yeah, she doesn't like being called that. That one in the hood right there, that's Edward Kenway, most feared pirate in the carribean."

"Never heard of him."Annabeth admitted.

"Most never do. And that last one, his name is Ade Wale, he used to be on the Jackdaw until he quit and commandeered his own ship."

"Did he quit on a sour note or-"

"He said that when he was on the Jackdaw he swore he thought Kenway was chasing a dream, apparently he wasn't."I said.

"What _was_ he chasing that was so important?"

"Hm, now that I realize it, he never told me."

"I wonder."She said.

"Hey where's Percy, he should've been back by now."I said.

"He went to find donuts, there isn't exactly one close by."She said.

"Yeah but he had Tyson, remember? Chains? Sudden appearences of random restaruants?"I said.

"Oh yeah."She said.

I heard footsteps outside and when the flap opened, it was Percy and Tyson, absolutely covered in soot, dirt, patches of his clothes gone, and tired looking. And yet he still had a box of donuts, which were in many ruins.

"Found...some do...nuts."He fell to the ground.

"Found...girly."Tyson said as he fell as well.

"I swear if that thing calls me girly again I'm gonna chop it's head off."In came said 'girly'.

"Why hello Clarisse."I said.

"You four are in SO much trouble."Damn you Dionysus.

**Hey guys, one last thing. Um, if any of you are Code Geass readers and like to read A LOT then I suggest Dauntless by Alora Gale, with 96 chapters and 600K WORDS! I KNOW RIGHT! SO MANY WORDS! But really if you're looking for a good read go watch it and love it. See ya next time guys. PAZ!**


End file.
